


Lazy Sunday

by Sabrina16



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina16/pseuds/Sabrina16
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke enjoy a lazy Sunday morning together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I can maybe do a part two if you like it, let me know! A little different from M-cap fics that are going around right now.

Bellamy was asleep lying on his stomach. One hand was buried underneath the pillow and the other arm reached out to wrap around Clarke’s waist. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and Clarke was enjoying taking a moment to watch his back muscles move as he slept.

Clarke was rarely awake first. Bellamy was used to waking up early. When he was younger it was to get himself and Octavia ready for school and now it was for work. He was usually the one to make breakfast because he was the better cook of the two. As a result, Clarke usually slept later than him, not today though. She woke up about 10 minutes ago but was yet to move. She knew it was probably a little creepy to watch him sleep like this, but she liked watching him relax completely as he slept. He was usually carrying so much on his shoulders he was in an almost constant hunch. Right now, though; all his muscles were loose, and he had not a care in the world.

Clarke started to shift, moving to trail her fingertip up his spine. Bellamy slept without a shirt last night and he always ran hot, so she immediately started to warm up herself as soon as she touched his bare skin. Bellamy stayed asleep through the first stage of her feather light touches, so she decided to step up her efforts.

She moved to rub at his back a little more insistently to coax him awake. This yielded a response as he let out a quiet groan. Clarke laughed quietly at his reaction and continued rubbing his back gently. Bellamy’s eyes remained closed for a few more minutes but his right hand pulled her closer.

A smile spread on Bellamy’s face before his eyes opened. It was so infectious Clarke couldn’t help but smile as well. His eyes opened then and the look on his face was undeniably affectionate.

“Good morning, Princess,” he whispered, a gentle smile still on his face.

“Good afternoon, you mean,” Clarke teased. He huffed a laugh and shifted to bury his face in her neck.

“Its not that late,” he grumbled. His voice was muffled by the skin of her neck, but she was able to easily understand him.

“I don’t know,” she teased, “I almost thought I’d have to do the breakfast myself today.”

This got a bigger reaction from him. He lifted his head from her neck and lay it on the pillow next to her.

“Please don’t, I don’t think we have a fire extinguisher.”

Clarke let out a huge laugh. One that was almost too big for her body and too loud for the peaceful atmosphere they were in, but it made Bellamy smile.

“I can manage eggs, Bellamy,” she said indignantly.

“If you say so,” he teased.

She tried to push him away, but he wouldn’t allow it. He moved to hover over her, supporting his weight on his arms and smothered her face in little kisses. Clarke giggled and squirmed, but Bellamy didn’t cease his attack.   
  


“Okay okay! I give up, you win.”

Bellamy didn’t stop though. Instead, he started tickling her sides. Clarke’s laughs got louder, and she started squirming more violently.

“I don’t think that’s enough. Tell me you love me,” he bribed.

Clarke considered her choices. She wanted to hold out and not give him the satisfaction, but it seemed unlikely she could.

“I love you! I love you,” she gasped out.

“Tell me I’m pretty,” he teased.

Clarke almost coughed out a laugh at the request, but she gave in.

“You’re pretty. Beautiful, the Belle of the ball,” she managed to gasp out.

Bellamy let out his own thundering laugh at this and stopped tickling her. He rolled off her but tugged her towards him, so she was the one hovering over him.

“There; was that so difficult?” he teased.

Clarke laughed and shoved him, “you’re such a dork,” she complained affectionately.

Bellamy gave her a real kiss, morning breath and all. He then pulled her head down so it rested on his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn’t fall off. Neither of them went to sleep but they lay in that position for another half hour or so. They didn’t speak so the only sound filling the room was their soft breaths. They were just content to enjoy each other’s company without a care in the world.


End file.
